


Success

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Complete, Cooking, Cross-Generation Relationship, Established Relationship, Food, Kissing, Langauge, M/M, Male Friendship, No Spoilers, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Consensual Kissing, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The good thing was that Pine couldn’t sue him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Success

Roper was headed toward the second kitchen when Pine’s voice echoed from it. “Get out !”

Clad in a white suit Corky nearly blended into the walls as he exited the kitchen with all the hurriedness of a particularly lethargic turtle. “And Pine wonders why he got smashed in the face. He doesn’t like being kissed, Chief.”

“Corky.” Thank God that Pine couldn’t sue.

“Hey, I stopped...for three weeks.”

Yes, what incredible self-control that must have taken. With the whole constantly getting drunk and spilling plans and kissing men he shouldn’t’ve been was it a wonder Corky was being replaced ? In all reality he should’ve done it years ago but he’d liked the man too much to go through with it. Now he had a legitimate reason.

He walked into the kitchen to find Pine blinking at the doorway. “All right, Pine ?”

“Is Danny nearby ?”

“No, he and Jed were in the pool last I checked.”

“Fucking Hell, Roper, no, I am not all right. Corkoran just forced himself on me for God’s sake !” Pine folded his arms across his chest.

“I can dock his pay.” Roper moved closer and glanced over Pine’s shoulder to see some vegetables scattered across a cutting board, the knife in easy reach. It surprised him that Pine hadn’t stabbed Corky.

“I doubt any amount of docked pay is going to make him care that it’s wrong.”

“Corky will when he realizes he’s missing half his paycheck.”

“Pfft, and how much is that ? A $1000 ?”

“Try $5000.”

“$10,000 ?! He doesn’t deserve even half that.”

“Normally he earns his keep but never mind that now. May I ?”

“Since you asked nicely.” Pine opened his arms.

The kiss was soft and sweet. And short like Corky. Maybe his failed cooking lessons wouldn’t've been that bad if Pine was the one teaching ? After all, he couldn't have failed via conventional means then.


End file.
